DIGIMON: MY SIDE DARK
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: No sumary in this moments........


**Digimon: My Dark Side**

This story was wrote by IoriJestez.... Im Battusaiclau the translator... 

**Chapter 1: My true essence**

It had past a year since the digiworld gate had open permanently. The situation has remain calm, but something wired was happening in the digiworld and nobody noticed the danger that menace the life of all the original digidestined.

All the digidestined were in a picnic in a very nice place a field on a top of a hill, from ther you can see a valley with a big lake in the center.

In one side were Matt with Sora, they have been in a relationship for a year know but it was getting worse everytime. He was behaving very cold with her and she didn´t know what to do with him; but everytime that he made her cry there was Taichi to confort her.

At the other side were Tai, Joe and Izzy talking in a very cheerful mood; but Tai wasn´t paying attention to them, instead he was paying attention to what was happening between Matt and Sora.

At the other side were T.k, Kari, Davis and Mimi, She has been half a year with them to continue with her studies. Next to them in a tree were Ken and Yolei, they also started a relationship a month ago. The digimons were playing all around. All was going great, until...

- you´re foolish- Sora said – I been fighting to keep on with this relationship but you don´t seem to care ando you don´t do anything to kept it-

-It boders me that you treat me like I treated T.k when he was little- said Matt with a very cold voice- I think that I´m giving up to my feelings for you, Im falling in love with other person-.

Sora got up and run away. Tai saw her and also got up- I´m going for a walk- he tald his friends and he left to the lake, in his eyes he show pain and sadness but he couldn´t find comfort. When he past in front of Kari, she noticed it and she wanted to help him but something stop her. He went to an opposite direction that Sora, so she went to see her.

-You fight again with Matt?-asked the girl.

-Yes-answered the old carrier of the emblem of love. She invited to Sora to sit and to let off all the pain. But Sora felt that was very difficult to to tell this kind of stuff to other people but Tai, he was the only one that can make her feel comfortable.

-Where is Tai?-Sora react.

-I don´t know, I think that he went for a walk- Answerd Kari

- I only can talk this things with him-

In the meantime with Matt, Joe and Izzy get near to talk to him.

-Why you act so cold with her?-Asked Joe

-I don´t know, I feel that I don´t love her anymore. I think that her proposal took me by surprise and thats why I accepted. But now that some time past my heart has fell in love with other person and its not Sora.

-Who´s that girl?- Izzy ask

-Why do you want to know? Or is that you want to help me with her.

-Do we know her?- asked Joe

-I don´t know maybe yes maybe no-

In the meant time Tai was near the lake, his memories were going only to Sora´s side . he was very angry because of what he saw and he started to remember all the fights that Sora and Matt had in the past and that she always ended crying. He always tried to comfort her, but then he enters to the digiworld and came to this lake to calm his anger. Tai was still in love with her, but if she is happy with someone else, he would be happy.

But his best friend doesn´t give her the happiness, thats why he always get angry when he see her cry, then he remembered the first time that he saw her cry because of a fight with Matt.

Flash Back

Tai was with his sister in the park in a picnic, when suddenly Sora past in front of them with her hands covering her face. Tai decided to follow her.

In that moment Kari told him what was happening, he decided to talk to her, so he told Kari to return home without him. Tai follow her to a brigde where hi found Sora crying. He asked her why but she refuse to tell him. But he insisted until she decided to told him.

- I gave him yesterday a bracelet with both names on it. Today it was our aniversary and he lost it in the way to our date, but he didn´t even worried to look for it, so i force him to find it but he answered me in a hard mode.

Tai gave her a hug and told her – that everything was right, that Matt always act like that, he doesn´t care about material but he hide his true feelings- when she hear this she calm down.

After leaving Sora in her house, he went to his home. He was very angry and he doesn´t know what to do, if to face it or forget it. But he couldn´t calm down, until he decided to go to the digiworld, he always found comfort in this place and sice half a year he came to the digital world to calm himself.

End Of Flash Back

-Why, why I can´t calm down!- he shouts with desperation. He hear some footsteps near, he turn and saw Agumon –You fight again with Matt?-asked the yellow digimon.

-I jost can´t acept that Matt damage Sora, but this time I just can´t calm down.

Suddenly a something was heard inside of the lake, a evil voice.

-You can´t calm yourself, because you don´t want to, you know is your true essence.

Tai look with anger to the lake –My true essence?-

In the party...

-Why don´t you end your relationship, so you don´t get hurt anymore.

-Maybe your right but I want to discuss it with someone before. I don´t know what I really feel, sometimes I feel loved him, sometimes I saw him like a friend, But also sometimes I feel that i want to kill him and ignore him, and belived that I don´t know him.

In the meantime...

- If you didn´t love her. Why don´t you end your relationship?- Joe asked

-Look guys I want to do it but i don´t want to hurt her. She doesn´t deserve it.-

-Thats what stops you to do it?

-Yes, and I don´t know how to come over it- said the keeper of the friendship.

It was getting late, and it was time to return home. Kari stand up and started to walk to the lake, but

-Why do you stop me?-Kari asked toTailmon

-Its better that you leave him alone, he can´t control his emotions if we are there-

-Your right-

After the chat, she run to join the others. All raise their digivice and a light return them home to the real world.

In the meantime in the lake...

-I´am your true essence, you have creat me slowly- the voice said

-Thats not true, Tai isn´t that way- Agumon said

I say this because I know every event that happened during this half year, I know that when you get angry yo lost control of yourself- answered the voice.

Tai was confuse, he had his hands in his head, without knowing what to do or what to think. He knew that he wasn´t that way but deep inside he felt that all what the voice said was true. Then how he could call himself the lider and the old keeper of courage if he can´t distinguish between evil and his anger.

-You´re mine, the doubt was the only thing that I need to recive all your negative energy to come back to life-.

Drom the quiet of the water a whirpool begin to appear in the lake and then a Twister emerge from the water and attack Tai.

-Help me!- Tai shout.

-No one can hear you, your friends had leave you alone- the voice answered very calm.

In that moment Agumon tried to digievolve but he didn´t make it.

It seems that something was avoiding that the light of digievolution make its work.

Tai was paralized, and another twister trap Agumon and both sink in the water were he can hear the voice that said that he wa very especial and that was anotherone with the same habilitys. The darkness of the lake began to concentrated inside him and an evil digimon appeared infront of him called Satamon, the fallen angel.

To be continued....


End file.
